


Prism Arts

by Krystalicekitsu, PepperVL



Category: Supernatural RPF
Genre: Alternate Universe - Psychics/Psionics, Digital Art, Empathy, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Parallel Universes, Psychic Abilities, Psychic Bond, Telepathy
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-10-14
Updated: 2011-10-14
Packaged: 2017-10-24 15:22:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 191
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/265003
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Krystalicekitsu/pseuds/Krystalicekitsu, https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/pseuds/PepperVL
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p><i>It's supposed to be a vacation; time away from the demands of work, for Jensen to relax the mental shields he maintains to keep himself from hearing other people's thoughts, and for Jared to get away from the constant barrage of other people's feelings. Instead, it's a disaster.</i></p>
            </blockquote>





	Prism Arts

**Author's Note:**

  * For [PepperVL](https://archiveofourown.org/users/PepperVL/gifts).



:D My dear friend [](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/profile)[**peppervl**](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/) contacted me awhile ago (and I do mean _awhile_ ago) with a request for some art to accompany _Prism_.

Well, after many re-schedules, here it is:

  
 _ **[Prism](http://butterflywrites.livejournal.com/42676.html#cutid1)**_  
 **Author name:** [](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/profile)[**peppervl**](http://peppervl.livejournal.com/)  
 **Artist name:** [](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/profile)[**krystalicekitsu**](http://krystalicekitsu.livejournal.com/)  
 **Pairing:** Jensen Ackles/Jared Padalecki  
 **Rating:** NC-17  
 **Word count:** 63,275  
 **Warnings:** Psychic Bonding  
 **Summary:** _It's supposed to be a vacation; time away from the demands of work, for Jensen to relax the mental shields he maintains to keep himself from hearing other people's thoughts, and for Jared to get away from the constant barrage of other people's feelings. Instead, it's a disaster._

 _A camping trip leaves Jared and Jensen trapped together out in the woods, and forces them to learn to cope when everything they thought they knew changes. As their hearts bleed into each other and their souls become further entwined, they begin to see the world in a new light, one that could blind them with its glare or refract perfectly to give them more than they ever imagined._

 ****

.Available online and for download in PDF, PRC (MOBI), EPUB formats.

  


  
**.Title Page.**   
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002qc57)

**.Wallpaper/Title Page- No text.**   
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002r95f)

**.Storm scene.**   
[   
](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002c16z)   


**.Icons.**  
.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002hg9g).  
.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002dpcr).[](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002e011).  
.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002fw12).[](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002gzt4).  
.[](http://pics.livejournal.com/krystalicekitsu/pic/0002kbsq).  


  



End file.
